Twisted Twilight
by LeaveALegacy99
Summary: A different take on the story we all know and...know. Bella is already living with the Cullens, but, Edward and Emmet are not yet part of their coven. Yet their meeting is threatened by Bella's waking nightmares of an enemy coming closer each day. Humorous yet also action-packed, worth a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Twilight **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I...unfortunately do not own Twilight, I only own the rest of the universe... but not Twilight.

**Bella's POV **

"Why don't we instead say we left yesterday and never came back. We could say Carlisle got another job at a different hospital and we accepted?" I said weakly knowing what the answer would be. It would be something along the lines of 'tough it out' 'you can do it' or my personal favorite 'they're just humans'. As if. They were vile creatures who scared me to death, if I could be scared to death anyways. "Bella, be patient it's only a few more months, tough it out," ah there was the line I was mentioning, uttered from the lips of the ice princess.

"Yes, I know Rose, but they scare me!" I said turning to look at her. "Have you gotten the horrible vibes coming from them?" I said turning back to Esme and Carlisle. I tried my best to do puppy eyes but...I was, or will, never be able to pull them off.

"Rosalie is right, Bella, it's only a few months, no need to rise suspicion by moving," said the perfectly pesky, pixie. I frowned at her. Then looked behind her and frowned at the blonde too. Jasper looked back at me and shrugged.

"I tried," he said. I glared at him.

We had agreed he would try to convince Alice to convince Carlisle and Esme to move. He would use his powers of persuasion to persuade her.

"Mmhhmm, yeah, wonderful job buddy," I told him then turned back to Carlisle and Esme. "What about if we just say I got accepted to a more prestigious high school?" I asked, batting my eyes at Esme trying to look cute.

She laughed and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I could tell when she said no. I pouted and turned to Carlisle.

"Are you in need of an assistant?" I asked in my most professional voice. Carlisle smiled and shook his head as he got up.

"No I'm not, but I do have a another position open," he said. I looked up eagerly. "As a high school student," he said mussing my hair and walking out of the room. My jaw fell.

"How cruel of you Cullen, I hope the next deer you drink out of has been drinking urine!" I said, folding my hands over my chest, sliding deeper into the couch. Esme sat down next to me, folding a leg under her as she read for a home remodeling magazine.

I huffed as I got up and walked towards my piano. Probably the closest thing to a mate I had. It had been there when I had no one, back when I had gone off on my own after Carlisle turned me, into this...monster. I wasn't the only one here with no mate, Rosalie was in the same boat as me. Carlisle had been turned back in his days, when dinosaurs still roamed the earth. He then proceeded to try to kill himself, without success. Once he finally got the message that he was Superman, he started to starve himself. Long story short he realized he could fed off the blood of animals...did I mention we were vampires? After that, he found me in a hospital dying because of influenza. According to him my father, Charlie Swan, had begged him to save me at any cost. Suspiciously sounding as if he knew Carlisle was a vampire. Carlisle promised him, and in the next few says I was waking up un his house, with a thirst that could not be quenched. I had resented him from that moment, finding solitude the best way to deal with this.

I left my father figure and ventured the cold world a few years later. I found I had a liking for piano, and could usually find old ones in abandoned warehouses when I would take them to the forest, and play them all night long. I came out of my 'teenage rebellion years' a few decades later.

When I tracked Carlisle down again he was living with another woman, whom he had saved. That had been a sight to be seen. I remember how Esme had attacked me thinking I was an old flame of Carlisle, we spent hours convincing her he was just a father for me. After that we usually stopped by towns, me pretending to be their daughter most of the time, and with those acts we became sort of a twisted family.

Rosalie came a few years later, when Esme found her beaten and bruised in an alley. She rushed her to Carlisle, who didn't hesitate to change her. When Rosalie woke up, she didn't even feel the thirst in he throat, she was too struck by her beauty to notice it. That has been something I have not let her live down yet, how she forgot about her thirst because of how beautiful she looked.

She had hated Carlisle and I at first, only talking to Esme. But at the next town where we had to pose as sisters she realized how much I was like her. Gradually she grew to like me and Carlisle making it easier to live in my own house. It got to the point where we four were acting as a family even outside of human eyesight. What got things rocky again was when Alice and Jasper showed up. Their wild story about how they 'foresaw' us didn't settle well with us. It was only after Alice told us that we would be encountering humans in our next hunt was when we believed her...because it actually did happen.

We adopted both of them into the 'family'. Since they were mates we had to tweak our story so they cod be together in the public eye without it seeming like incest. We brainstormed and settled with the plotline that Carlisle and Esme were the married parents. Alice and I were their nieces whom they adopted when our parents died. Jasper and Rosalie were adopted twins from an orphanage. That way Jasper and Alice could be in the public eye without seeming weird.

Well...not as weird.

In a few quick years we became comfortable with each other. Knowing the ins and outs of the others as if they were ours. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I developed a sibling bond with each other. We were good. So I don't see why I can't skip school! Its not as if I actually learn anything from it! It only surrounds me with hormonal teenagers.

Of course Alice doesn't mind it she has Jasper. Rosalie doesn't mind, she likes the attention her beauty brings her. I mind it because I'm alone. Rosalie and Jasper have most of their classes together. Alice has 4 of her 6 classes with Jasper or Rosalie. I have none of my classes with any of them.

Jasper could have asked one of the female administrators to get me a different schedule, but 'No, humans don't get the same advantages we get' Carlisle had said, as if I wasn't already detesting humans enough. Now it was their fault I had a bad schedule too. Who was I supposed to partner up with?

The wall?

I suddenly realized I had been banging the keys in my piano a bit too angrily since since 4 pairs of eyes stared at me. I smiled sheepishly as I took my hands of the piano.

"Nervous?" Alice asked, I turned toward her puzzled. "The new boys are coming tomorrow...Emmet and Edward...you know the town has been talking about them for the past five weeks," she said nestling into the blonde traitor. I shrugged "They're just two more humans," I said turning to my piano. "Two, more, annoying, teenage, hormone, machines," I said banging the piano keys with every word I said. "Ugh," I said smashing my head gently against the wood.

She laughed, "What if one's attractive?" She asked.

I laughed, looking up at her. Smiling I knew my family would always know what to say. "Thanks," I said honestly as I turned back to my piano, I started playing one of her favorite medleys she liked to hear.

This time I focused on it to make it sound upbeat, her favorite version of it. I closed my eyes as I let my fingers play with the tune making it a new version of it. I knew I could tough it out, and that I was just acting like a little child, but I still had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't like.

**Edward's POV**

We have all our lives ahead of us. We have forever to do any thing we want...and we go to freaking High School. I turned back to Emmet my glare still on my face.

"I hope the next deer you drink out of has been drinking urine!" I growled at him, my hands clenching the airplane armrest. We were on our way to a little town called Forks, which we were now enrolled in as exchange students. Their High School was now waiting for us. Thanks to Emmet.

"Hey, at least we can go out now, not like last time," he said laughing. What he meant by saying 'last time' was the fact that in the last town we had, we couldn't even go out because of the sun. "And hey, on the plus we don't have to run with all our furniture," he said patting the roof of the plane. Him being the bear he is could easily reach it.

I groaned and sank deeper into my seat, looking out the window. "I have a voice too, you know," I said, turning to look at him, but we were interrupted by what seemed like the millionth stewardess.

"Hi, is there anything I can do for you gentleman?" She said, bending so we got a full view of her very short top.

I muttered what sounded like a disgusted sound and turned away. Emmet on the other hand acted like he knew nothing of her plan. "Yeah, Miss, you should get another shirt, I think that one is too tight," he said in a hushed whisper to me, but to the stewardess he smiled and shook his head. Acting as if he knew nothing of her plan. She twittered away. I rolled my eyes at Emmet.

It had been this way since I met him a few decades ago. I had been wondering around by myself after I woke up alone with a raging thirst in my throat, I pounced instinctively on the first thing that I saw. Which was, fortunately, a squirrel. I remember the feeling of being unsatisfied as I forgot up from the ditch where my 'creator' had left me. Stumbling a bit I ran to find more blood, the squirrel being too small to satisfy me. I blindly hunted for the next few days until I collapsed in a meadow. I stayed there for the next few days, wallowing in self pity and trying to kill myself. I could not live with the fact that I lived like this. On the fifth day, what felt like a boulder crashed into me, knocking me down. I had reacted the way any strong, handsome, macho man would do.

I curled up in a ball and begged the boulder to kill me.

But my show of drama, snapped the boulder out of the anger. He lifted me up and brushed me of, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have attacked you, bro," he said. "I'm Emmet by the way," What stood out was how shaken he was. I remember explaining to him my story of how I awoke alone, and in return he told me his.

"Mine isn't as mysterious as yours. I had gotten in an argument with my step dad over how he abused my mom, I should've noticed what he was before I did that. Him being a vampire Re first killed my mother, than, as a punishment for me he let me live as a monster," he said looking at the distance.

I remember we both sticking together acting as brother's in the public eye. And now you're all caught up.

"We'll be landing in Forks Washington, in five minutes please put on your seatbelts," the voice of the pilot said. We landed smoothly and gathered our few luggage. Our furniture was already at our new house waiting to be unpacked. "What do you think the school will be like?" He asked as we got into a cab. I shrugged my shoulders, taking off my sunglasses, "I guess like other schools," I said turning to look at him.

He smiled and started tapping his fingers, obviously impatient to get to our destination.

"What if we find some hot chicks?" He said adopting a human teen boy voice. I punched with my elbow, laughing.

"How would you explain to them what you are? Its not as if they'll figure it out then still want to meet you family that's stupid," I said turning to the window to see the town. I saw a group of what looked like teens hanging out in front of a diner. I realized they would most likely have the same school as mine, I sighed. I was only doing this for Emmet. We pulled up to our house pretty quickly, Emmet paid the driver and proceeded to step into the property. I hung back cautiously wanting to look at the view that this house provided.

"Edward! Hurry up we still got to unpack!" I heard Emmet say, I walked into the house and proceeded to help Emmet set up the furniture, clean the walls, dust the attic, wash the windows, set up the beds, couches, the T. V connect the Wi-Fi, and mow the lawn. After all that I finally got to sit down.

"New record, only ten minutes!" Emmet said slapping me in the back. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a book.

"Wow, you are freaking boring,"he said. "Let's go hunt, and see the new territory! I sighed, then with a great heave got up.

"Mountain Lions are mine!" I said running through the door, trying to ignore my tingling feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted Twilight Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', absolutely nothin'**

**Bella's POV **

Gosh, gosh, gosh. I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. Impatiently tapping my foot against the floor. An hour left until lunch. I had live 100 years, yet waiting for the Lunch bell was the longer than that. It didn't help that when a human got impatient their blood pumped harder, and after that you can imagine. Its like eating salads in a room where pizza is cooking. No, not even, its like eating NOTHING when a buffet is right in front of you.

"We are going to be doing group projects today..." the history teacher said. I heard the excited chitter of the classroom thinking about their partners. I mentally rolled my eyes, in a few years they would all have forgotten each other. I felt my phone vibrate, with a curse I raised my hand. The teacher turned to me, raising an eyebrow. Not knowing I was a century older than him, let alone able to kill him in one strike.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked, playing the part of the shy, little girl. With attitude he rolled his eyes, nodding to go. I got up without having to be asked twice. As soon as I was out of their, I pulled out my phone. The message was from Alice, it read, "Today we are going to be eating lunch on the outside benches, the ones with the gold stripe running through the middle," I smiled, today I had not felt like sitting with humans, I hadn't gone hunting in two weeks and tomorrow we were finally going. With that, plus my agitation toward hating Forks High, I was really on the verge of creating the apocalypse.

Instead of going to the bathroom, like the humans thought I was, I ended up next to my car. A red Camry, brand spanking new. The only thing apart from my piano that I couldn't live without. From this view I could see the bench Alice wanted to sit in. Although I could not muster why. We had always sat inside, it was only when we needed to talk about something vampire related that we sat outside. I scratched my head, puzzled over it.

What did Alice want to talk to me about? Last time we had ever grouped together like that was when we were voting on whether to hunt here, or leave a week and hunt on more rural areas. I really doubted we were going to talk about hunting today.

A light drizzle started to fall, and I tipped my face to let the water rain on it. I smiled slightly as the soft drops rolled down on it.

The feeling reminded me of how I had woken up when Carlisle had transformed me. It had been slightly drizzling.

Obviously.

I_ remember I had frantically let the water into my mouth, trying to cool the burning in it. Carlisle had been telling me something, probably trying to explain. But I couldn't, or wouldn't, hear him. The burning in my throat engulfing all my thoughts and feelings. When I had started to choke on how much water I was trying to swallow he had picked me up easily, and with a huff had led me into an abandoned area. _

_Where wilderness ran wild._

_My good sense also ran, but it ran out the window along with my morals. _

_As soon as my nose got a whiff of the still fresh beating heart of the animals, the burning intensified. I had let out a scream/growl into the sky band attacked violently all and everything with blood. _

_I vaguely recall Carlisle not feeding and instead watching me from the shadows. When I had somewhat dulled the pain he had approached me. That was the first time where I could clearly focus on his face. And the first time I realized what had happened._

_"What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out low and almost a growl. I immediately bit back on my vocal chords, not recognizing the voice that had just spoken. _

_"Isabella Swan, do you remember anything before you were here?" Carlisle said, completely disregarding my question. _

_And now that his voice uttered those words my brain rushed to retrieve what he had asked for. _

_Retrieve it did._

_That second I remembered the influenza, my mother Renee dying, my father Charlie asking, no begging, for my life from a blonde haired Dr. Cullen...or Carlisle. Those memories filled my eyes, and I dropped to the ground as 1,000 emotions hit me again as one. _

_I landed on a pile of bloody flesh, the blood staining my ripped dress and seeping into my skin. _

_Carlisle wisely stayed away, knowing better than to approach a newborn at this stage. He instead gazed at me from the shadows waiting until uncontrolled himself. When he was sure of that he approached me, cautiously. _

_"I know this, this is a lot to take in, by I'm here for you," he said, reaching out a hand, tentative. _

_"What help? Why the hell aren't I dead? What am I? What are you?" I asked scooting myself away from his outstretched hand. The only thing in my mind was how easy it would be for him to take advantage of me. What did I really know about Dr. Cullen? _

_For all I knew he could have injected me with the influenza then took me here to rape me. Who really knew what were his intentions? _

_Of course, scooting myself away from Cullen caused me to smear my dress even more, and I quickly got up, wiping animal intestines and feces of my dress and hands. Knowing also that standing up gave me more leverage against Cullen. _

_"Calm down Isabella," he said holding up a hand as if to stop me. _

_And that was when they hit. I got pummeled to the ground as the first waves of pain and nausea hit in. But after that it only got worse. As I was screaming in the ground, the beginning images started. Pictures of dead animals, of dead humans, of carcasses surrounded by flies and maggots that seeped out of their skin like vomit. I could hear screaming from far away, and the bodies, the dead bodies got up. With skin falling off making their way to other humans and ripping them apart using only their fingernails. The physical pain I felt intensified, the diminished. I opened my eyes again to see Cullen looking at me, in shock._

_"What did you do to me?" I spit out, trying to get up, but slipping. _

_"I-I did not do anything," he said looking as puzzled as I felt. Knowing that he didn't know what had happened, somehow reminded me of the human doctor who he was. _

_I used his hand to get up and didn't say anything, waiting till he explained. _

_"I, I don't know what that was, or how that happened," he said. I believed him. _

_"You haven't answered my other questions," I said, my voice coming sharper than I intended. _

_"We need to get you cleaned up first," he said, and without looking to see if I followed him. Of course I did._

_We arrived in no time at all to a small house, framed by vines that went up to the roof. Let me say this, any gardening or home improvement magazine had nothing on this house._

_Carlisle pointed to where the washing room was and politely went to hunt while I washed._

_I first washed my clothes, then as they air dried I washed my body. An hour later I was ready to know what the hell I was. I already had a pretty good guess but, 'vampire' seemed to demon-ish to even be me. I wasn't all that religious. But, I wasn't hell-worthy either. _

_"You are a vampire," were 's first freaking words. His somber face said that that he was not lying. He proceeded to explain how it all worked and why it all worked. To be completely honest I didn't hear half the things he said, the only words that registered was vampire. _

I was cut abruptly out of the memory as the lunch bell rang. With a sigh I texted Alice saying that I was leaving early and too pick up my bag at my classroom, telling the teacher I vomited blood or something.

With that thought I sped off from the school.

But in the back of my mind a nagging doubt that I should've stayed for lunch.

**Edward's POV**

There were other vampires here and we were meeting them for lunch. Good freaking job Emmett, nice going.

**Author's Note:** A bit late...well maybe a lot late but believe me, it was not intentional. The new series I checked out has me up all night. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did 3


End file.
